Hair Troubles
by acciomemories
Summary: A drabble written for the Phobia Challenge, using the fear of baldness, or Peladophobia. In which Sirius and Remus discover some rather unfortunate things about themselves.


**A/N: Well hello there everyone! Here's my entry for the Phobia Challenge. My fear was Peladophobia, the fear of baldness. **

"But I need help, Moony." Sirius whined.

"You know, Pads, you might not need help if you did your homework on time. Just a thought."

"Hey. There's no need to get snippy."

"I'm not. I'm simply stating the facts."

Sirius sighed. "You're no fun, Moony."

Remus snorted. "I'm not trying to be, Sirius."

"...So will you help me?"

"..."

"..."

"Yeah."

"Ha! I knew you couldn't resist. No one says no to this face."

"Sure, Pads, sure. So what do you need help with?"

"Homework, obviously."

"Very funny, Padfoot. You know that's not what I meant."

"Fine. Transfiguration."

"Haven't been taking your own notes?"

"God, of course not. And I need help with the essay. Just let me borrow your notes. That's all I need."

"You're lucky I'm a good friend."

Remus sat up and got off his bed. He walked over to his trunk, and fished around for his bag. He grabbed his notes and thrust them toward Sirius.

"Are you really going to make me walk?"

"It's two steps, Sirius. Put forth at least some effort, would you?"

"Ugh, fine."

Sirius, too, hopped off his bed and walked to Remus. However, when he was standing right next to his friend, Sirius noticed that Remus had an...interesting problem.

"Moony..."

"Padfoot..."

"No, Moony, I'm serious."

"Well, of course you are."

Sirius shot him a glare.

"Okay, okay. What is it?"

"Your hair."

"What about it, Sirius?"

"It's..."

"Please do continue."

"It's turning grey, Remus."

"WHAT?! You're lying."

He rushed into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. What he saw made him scream.

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Um, calm down, Moony. It's not that bad. It's like one strand of hair. I think you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that's going to be bald by the age of twenty."

"You're not going to be either, trust me. How are you already turning grey, anyway? I doubt that's normal for people our age."

Remus's expression turned dark, and his eyes clouded over. "Werewolf, remember? I'm probably aging faster. The toll of the transformation on me is... hard."

"Oh. Right..." Sirius then regained his composure, turning into his normal, joking self. "So you age as fast as a dog? Every one year, you get seven years older?"

"You're not one to talk, Padfoot. I hope you realize that you're a dog, too."

"Hmm, fair enough."

"Yep. That's what I thought."

"Oh my god."

"What? Is something wrong?" Remus looked mildly concerned for his friend.

"I'm. So. Bored."

The concern disappeared, and Remus rolled his eyes. "You know, Padfoot, I bet _you're_ the reason I have grey hair."

"Me? Oh, come on. What did I do?"

"Everything. It's very stressful hanging around you."

"It's stressful hanging around you too, Moony."

"Yeah? And how's that?"

"You're always studying."

"And...? _How _is that stressful for you?"

"It makes me feel like I should study."

"Maybe that's because you _should_."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Woah, really? Did you just admit to the fact that you should try harder for your classes?"

"Kind of...?"

"Oh, yes. Yes! I've got to note this day. This day will go down in Marauder history."

"You're so dramatic, Moony."

"No, no I'm not. This is just a very big accomplishment for you."

"Of course. Silly me."

"Have you even gotten any work done on your essay?"

"What do you think? We've been talking this whole time, and I get distracted easily."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Should I step out of the room for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"..."

"..."

"I was kidding. You know I get lonely."

"Right, right. Then, by all means, please stay and distract me from my homework."

"Okay, thanks for the permission."

"You're impossible."

"Impossible to what, Padfoot?"

"I don't know. Just impossible."

"Oh, okay. That makes so much sense."

"I'm sure it does."

Remus chose this time to glance at his watch.

"Sirius! We've got to go. We'll be late for class!"

"Wait, no! I haven't finished my essay yet."

"Mmm, sucks for you. Now, come on!"

Remus practically dragged Sirius out of the classroom and to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Well, this will be interesting. What _will_ you tell dear Professor McGonagall?" Remus muttered to Sirius as they entered the classroom.

"I don't know. Help me!"

"Eh. You got yourself into this problem. I'm sure you can get yourself out."

"I thought you said you were a good friend."

"That only applies sometimes."

The rest of the class filed in, and Professor McGonagall began the lesson by saying, "Please pass in your essays."

There was a shuffling of paper as the students all passed their work to their teacher.

She looked through the papers, muttering names to herself. She got to the end of the stack, and then looked around the room.

"Ah, Mr. Black. Where is your essay?"

"Oh, well, you see, Professor, I wrote my essay." McGonagall looked at him skeptically. "No, I did. But on the way to class, a flobberworm found its way inside the castle, and it _stole_ my homework. Right from my hands."

"I see. What an _inspiring_ story. Detention, Mr. Black. Please see me after class to discuss the times."

Instead of getting angry about the detention, Sirius turned to Remus and whispered, "Ha, that's it? She must be in a good mood."

Remus just looked at his friend. 'What else _can_ she do?"

"Well, I don't know. Take points from Gryffindor-"

"She does that _every_ day."

Sirius plowed on as though Remus hadn't interrupted him. "Give me a lecture-"

"I fail to see what's wrong with that."

"...Hmm, I guess you're right. Not much she can do, is there?"

"Not really, no."

"Alright, then."

After class, Sirius walked up to the professor's desk.

"Friday night, six o'clock. You'll be cleaning the trophies without magic."

Sirius nodded and walked glumly out of the room.

"Sirius..."

"Eh. It's not that bad."

"No, Sirius..."

"What, Moony?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you have a grey strand of hair."

Sirius fled and ran to the nearest washroom.

Remus followed at a much slower pace. When he arrived, he heard Sirius muttering to himself, "My hair, no. Not my _hair. _

"Who's dramatic now, huh?"

**A/N: Well, that was very fun to write. It turned out longer than I planned, because writing Sirius and Remus turned out to be just too much fun. (I really hope they sound in character. With the arguing and bickering and whatnot.) I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what worked for you and what didn't. Reviews help me to improve my writing. (And they make my day.) :D**

**Also, before you ask, I have no idea where James and Peter are in the story. I just couldn't fit them in anywhere. And Sirius and Remus are so cute. So, James and Peter are... gone. Somewhere. Or they're there, but you just don't see them. :P**


End file.
